


Bad Movie Night

by nighthound



Series: Nighthound's ZTG stuff [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthound/pseuds/nighthound
Summary: A one-shot for /trash's ZTG. After a crazy day at work, Judy needs to unwind. What better than movie night?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a few of these for /trash/. I'll return to First-time partners after I clear them.

The sun had just set when Judy was able to complete the massive amount of paperwork that she and her partner incurred today and retire for the night. To say the least, it had been a rough day for her and her partner, Nick Wilde, ranging from various traffic stops where the driver had not been co-operative to a bank robbery which left Nick with a broken arm. This rendered her without a partner and forced her to deal with the massive amount of paperwork alone.  

All of this left her wanting to unwind from this crazy day. As if by fate, an opportunity came up in the form of a text message from her partner and best friend.

_“Hey Carrots, left the hospital and now I’m home. Want to watch a movie with us?”_

Judy, having nothing better to do and not wanting to be alone tonight responded

_“Sure, give me a few minutes to change.”_

_“No, come as you are, we won’t mind”_

Figuring that Nick had a point, and that she would have tomorrow off, she set off for the condo that Nick and Finnick shared.

* * *

About a minute later, Judy was at the door of a rather upscale condo complex. She figured that making two-hundred bucks a day before taking the job as an officer meant that Nick could afford something nice. Knowing which condo Nick lived in, she made her way towards the elevator and rang it for the ninth floor.

Inside the elevator, she wondered what kind of film Nick would be treating her to tonight. Being somebody devoted to her dreams as she was, she hasn’t been able to see any film beyond the family-friendly stuff that her family back in Bunnyburrow would put on for her younger brothers and sisters. Since she started this Wednesday tradition with Nick and Finnick, she was introduced to a great variety of movies from _Synecdoche, Zootopia_ to foreign films such as _Leviathan_ and _Le Scaphandre et le Papillon_.

She had greatly enjoyed those movies and the company of her red fox partner and as she partially salivated at the thought of the next film Finnick would dig out of his collection, the elevator dinged indicating that she had reached her floor.

About fifty seconds later, she found the condo that she was looking for and knocked on the door. Nick answered shortly after. He was wearing a loose T-shirt and a pair of slacks. His arm was in a cast that looked like everybody in the ZPD had signed it.

“Hey Carrots, we were just about to start.” he greeted.

“Oh good” Judy replied, “How’s your arm?”

“They said it would heal in about a month and a half. Chief’s put me on desk duty for a while.” Nick answered.

“Oh” Judy replied, her ears dropping down.

“Hey, don’t frown. We’ll be back together before you know it. Come on in.” Nick said, wanting to get off the subject of his arm. “We’ve got popcorn” he begged.

“Alright” her ears perked back up and she followed Nick inside the condo.

* * *

Judy stepped inside and took off her bulletproof vest and sleeves, leaving her in her comfortable undershirt. She left them by the door and followed Nick to the living room, where Finnick had just pulled a DVD from the shelf next to the large wall-mounted TV.

“Hey bunny. We picked a good one today” Finnick greeted Judy.

“I hope so. Do you guys know what I had to go through today?” Judy asked, climbing onto the couch and taking her place in the center.

“I can only imagine, was it really that boring without me?” Nick asked, taking the seat next to Judy.

“Paperwork was tedious. Anyways, what’s the film for today?” Judy said, curious.

“It’s called The Room” Finnick Answered, putting the DVD in the player. He then took his spot on the far left side of the couch

Judy, having never heard of the film, trusted that both the red and fennec fox would put on a good movie that would entertain her for the night. They haven’t let her down so far.

The movie started soon after and Judy was excited about the masterpiece that they have surely put on for her. She curled up to Nick who quickly took her in his one working arm and they quickly snuggled up to each other.

Judy found the opening shots that the movie had of Zootopia good. She held her sense of wonder until the first line of dialogue of the movie when it faded to inside an apartment.

“Hi Babe” A wolf actor, apparently named Tommy Wolseau said on screen, greeting a much younger looking vixen.

Nick and Finnick broke out in laughter at the statement. Judy was confused, trying to hold back laughter herself.

She was unable to and broke out into the loudest fit of the trio. After she recovered from the hilariocity that was the delivery of that line, she asked, “What the heck, you guys promised a good movie.” She said, feeling playfully angry and betrayed.

“We did” Nick replied, just having recovered from his fit of laughter. Finnick paused the movie, sensing a discussion coming up.

“I can already tell from that line alone that this movie is going to be awful” Judy said, pouting.

“Oh it’s awful alright” Finnick said, stopping for a moment to catch his breath, “That’s what makes it good.”

“What do you mean?” Judy asked, wanting an explanation.

“This is a bad movie, make no mistake”, Nick spoke, “But it’s bad in a way that makes it entertaining and hilarious.”

“I did find that funny, maybe I could use a few laughs after today.” Judy answered, reassuring herself that she would enjoy the movie after all.

“Great” Nick said with his tail swishing. “so can we continue?”

Judy nodded in response, prompting Finnick to hit the resume button.

As the movie went on, the trio broke out into various fits of laughter and disbelief. Judy was certain that were she not watching this movie with her two friends that she would not enjoy it in the slightest. How could she when Wolseau couldn't even mate with his vixen girlfriend the right way or when they kept showing the same scene over and over again throughout the film.

Judy's troubles and worries were washed away by the film's unintentional comedy and she began to relax into the warm russet fluff that belonged to her partner and best friend. She was so relaxed at this point that she failed to notice she was drifting off. The final thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep was _"Why was there a third bedroom in this condo?"_

The movie ended after an hour and a half. Finnick was still awake and wanted to put on another film. He turned his head to find out however that his two companions were not awake. Nick had curled up around Judy who was using his neck as a pillow. His still working arm had wrapped itself around her torso while his tail wrapped around her legs.

Chuckling at the adorable sight and knowing that neither of them would wake up until the next morning, he got up and turned the volume down to a level that would not bother them. He then put on his ultimate guilty pleasure, _Sharknado_. Shortly after, he drifted off himself, taking one last glance at Nick and Judy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any constructive criticism is appreciated. BTW, I'm looking for an editor that's got Microsoft Word, anybody interested?


End file.
